europeanwindstormsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012 European windstorm season/January
January Right, lets get this forum started up then. —''13R. '' 23:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) All models showing a low pressure system hitting the UK on the 3rd. It is currently over OH. —''13R. '' 20:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) 01R.ANDREA Category 3 Windstorm Andrea Here we go! —''13R. '' 11:34, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Andrea Germans taking this storm very seriously. —''13R. '' 12:39, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Andrea Pretty much done with. —''13R. '' 19:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) 02R.BIBIANA Category 2 Windstorm Bibiana New storm! —''13R. '' 12:39, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Bibiana Loving the name, crossed Newfoundland earlier. —''13R. '' 07:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Bibiana Lets get the party started! —''13R. '' 20:37, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Bibiana I am back - and Bibiana is nearly gone. —''13R. '' 19:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Is it still here?--Cy10 13:14, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yes - but it should be gone by tomorrow. —''12R. '' 14:29, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Bibiana (2nd time) Ok.. maybe not. Currently at 998 mb. Strengthening, but should get absorbed by Elfriede tomorrow. —''12R. '' 09:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Bibiana (2nd time) This will be gone by tomorrow. —''12R. '' 10:04, January 13, 2012 (UTC) 03R.CELINE Category 3 Windstorm Celine Another new storm - we had to wait a while for this just like in 2011. —''13R. '' 19:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) The activity is going down...--Cy10 19:42, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep - NAO is down to +0.3C compared to +3C back in December. —''13R. '' 19:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Celine However, the NAO has nothing to do with the storms intensity. —''13R. '' 10:16, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Celine (2nd time) Greenland's power is strengthening. —''13R. '' 10:10, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Celine Absorbed by one of Bibiana's fronts. —''12R. '' 08:41, January 11, 2012 (UTC) 04R.DOTA 90R.INVEST New storm over Newfoundland which should be Dota tomorrow. —''13R. '' 20:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Dota Its here. —''13R. '' 10:16, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Dota More is here. —''13R. '' 16:36, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Dota Four Category Fours in a row. —''13R. '' 10:10, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Dota (2nd time) It has weakened slightly, but Elfriede should absorb it tomorrow. —''12R. '' 09:14, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Dota Just been absorbed by Elfriede. —''12R. '' 18:10, January 12, 2012 (UTC) 06R.FABIENNE Category 1 Windstorm Fabienne Category 2/3 storm coming up. —''12R. '' 12:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Fabienne Expected to become the strongest storm of the season. —''12R. '' 00:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Fabienne When I said we're going to get a Cat 5 on IRC, I did not look at any models. I simply knew there was a positive NAO coming back in the middle of the month, which means very strong storms. The OPC says that this storm is 'rapidly intensifying' and 'developing hurricane-force'. 12:36, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Fabienne Now a Cat 4, and the strongest storm of the season. —''12R. '' 08:05, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Category 5 Windstorm Fabienne Our first Cat 5 of the season! —''12R. '' 08:12, January 18, 2012 (UTC) That was fast.--Cy10 21:01, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Cyclone10, if you look back at Lukas, Odysseus, Friedhelm, Hergen, Joachim, Ulli, you'll see that Fabienne wasn't really fast at strengthening. Category 4 Windstorm Fabienne (2nd time) Of course, storms that peak at 955 mb will weaken to a Cat 4 in the next 12 hours. —''12R. '' 21:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Fabienne (2nd time) Looking better over land than it did over sea —''12R. '' 22:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Fabienne (2nd time) Now down to a Cat 1. —''12R. '' 19:59, January 21, 2012 (UTC) 91R.INVEST 91R.INVEST New low about to form at 50N30W at about 1000 mb. Expect this to be a repeat of Windstorm Nils in October 2011. Both hitting Iberia at Cat 2 strength. Just remember, we're getting a positive NAO, which is pushing all the storms down south. —''12R. '' 18:16, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :It has formed at 1002 mb. —''12R. '' 10:04, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to add this one in at 10% now. Most models have this much, much weaker than it was previously forecast. —''12R. '' 03:08, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Gale warnings in force for FitzRoy, Sole, Fastnet and Shannon. —''12R. '' 13:05, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of 91R Now gone. Split up into an area of thunderstorms in the northeastern Sahara and an area of nothing west of the UK. —''12R. '' 00:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC) 92R.INVEST 92R.INVEST This is threatening the UK. Expected Fair Isle 990 by 1800 UTC. —''12R. '' 00:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC) The FU-Berlin 'names all low pressure areas that affect Europe', and this storm DID affect the UK (which the last time I looked, was in Europe). A 63 mph gust was recorded at South Uist, with many other 55 mph+ gusts. The storm had a nice small eye to the north-east of Orkney earlier on, just like Robert last year. —''12R. '' 20:37, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of 92R Based on satellite imageries, 92R has dissipated. —''12R. '' 22:15, January 20, 2012 (UTC) 07R.GISELA Category 3 Windstorm Gisela New one over Newfoundland. —''12R. '' 07:57, January 19, 2012 (UTC) That's really early.--Cy10 21:05, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Close to Cat 4 strength. Met Office taking this to C4 strength tomorrow. —''12R. '' 22:16, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Gisela And yes, they were correct. —''12R. '' 19:59, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Gisela (2nd time) As I said on IRC, this would rapidly weaken, now down from 968 mb to 976 mb. This system will merge with a new developing system tomorrow (however, the FU-Berlin will probably treat this as one system). —''12R. '' 21:44, January 21, 2012 (UTC) On tomorrow's forecast, Gisela will probably (only) be a Category 1 windstorm. Andrew444TalkBlog 00:28, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Gisela We all should know that the FU-Berlin are not as reliable as they should be. —''12R. '' 09:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well... Andrew444TalkBlog 23:36, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Gisela Based on data from Meteorologica. —''12R. '' 23:47, January 23, 2012 (UTC) 08R.HELGA 93R.INVEST 93R feels very lucky... —''12R. '' 23:47, January 23, 2012 (UTC) To live?--Cy10-- 02:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Helga Yup – that shows 93 is very lucky to me :) —''12R. '' 12:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Helga We're expecting a Cat 4 out o' this one. —''12R. '' 08:29, January 25, 2012 (UTC) This storm has really jumped in intensity! Andrew444TalkBlog 03:04, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Helga (2nd time) Back up again. —''12R. '' 20:51, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Helga That system was seriously messed up. Anyway, it was the first windstorm to make landfall on the UK since Ulli. —''12R. '' 08:26, January 29, 2012 (UTC) 09R.NONAME Category 2 Windstorm 09R One fatality already, in the eastern Mediterranean. —''12R. '' 20:51, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm 09R Starting to dissipate. —''12R. '' 12:32, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Out of curiosity, why doesn't this storm have a name? Andrew444TalkBlog 15:35, January 28, 2012 (UTC) : Don't ask me! Email the FU-Berlin. —''12R. '' 16:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) We now have a deadly storm. Five people have died. —''12R. '' 19:10, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of 09R Gone... death toll remains at five. —''12R. '' 08:25, January 29, 2012 (UTC) : Now up to 36.--Cy10-- 21:15, January 30, 2012 (UTC) : Quite deadly to me. Andrew444TalkBlog 23:46, January 30, 2012 (UTC) We have more (from 09R, Cooper and Dieter). The toll is now up to 58. —''12R. '' 18:06, January 31, 2012 (UTC) And up to 65.--Cy10-- 01:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Now up to 71. —''12R. '' 12:40, February 1, 2012 (UTC) And unfortunately, the deaths keep rising. It is now up to 79. —''12R. '' 16:39, February 1, 2012 (UTC) 10R.INES Category 1 Windstorm Ines This should be our first weak storm of the season. —''12R. '' 12:32, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Julia should absorb this tomorrow. —''12R. '' 08:43, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Ines Absorbed by Julia. —''12R. '' 12:40, February 1, 2012 (UTC) This storm is a fail.--Cy10-- 21:19, February 1, 2012 (UTC) 11R.JULIA Category 1 Windstorm Julia Its here, we could see a Cat 2 out o' this one. —''12R. '' 08:43, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Julia Very unexpected —''12R. '' 22:19, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Julia (2nd time) Now this was forecasted. It has now made landfall again —''12R. '' 21:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) It is now back out to sea...again! Now expected to rapidly deepen to C2 status. —''12R. '' 11:56, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Julia (2nd time) Slight possibility of a Cat 3 system. Could be our first major windstorm in the Mediterranean since...2010? —''12R. '' 15:46, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Julia Well this was forecast...however...only with a slight possibility. Now weakening. —''12R. '' 01:09, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Subtropical Storm Julia Now got a well-defined center of circulation, tropical storm force winds extend about 100 miles outward from center. Over SSTs of about 19C. —''12R. '' 15:27, February 7, 2012 (UTC)